Es cosa del destino
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: La relación de Miyagi y Shinobu va viento en popa, pero..."Miyagi, hay problemas, mi familia se enteró." ¿Mmm? ¿Mi familia se enteró? ¿Su familia…?-Abrió los ojos con todo al darse cuenta.-¡Se enteró! ¡Maldición! CHAPTER 3!
1. Malas noticias

_Hola! ¡Ah, no lo puedo creer! ¡Primer fic de Junjou Romantica! Aunque me sorprende que sea de la pareja Terrorista ya que yo prefiero la Romantica jeje. Bueno, no quieran matarme si hay alguien que lee mi otro fic en proceso,¡ pero ya voy a continuarlo!¡ No voy a dejar nada incompleto aunque me lleve veinte años!_

_Ok… eso ni siquiera tenía que aparecer por aquí, así que perdón._

_Por cierto, aclaro que "Junjou Romantica" es demasiado genial como para pertenecerme, y es de Shungiku Nakamura. Aunque eso ya lo saben todos._

_¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta Miyagi!_

_¡Nos vemos abajo! _

-Laralarala… Oh yeah-Tarareaba un profesor ya entrado en los treinta mientras manejaba su auto. La verdad, hoy había sido un buen día, y para rematarla, su Shinobu-chin lo estaría esperando en casa para prepararle la cena… Bueno, la parte de la cena no era tan tentadora, pero saber que iba a compartir el resto del día con su adorable noviecito, hacia que pareciese que en ese día nublado el sol brillara bien fuerte.

De repente, su celular sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje. Lo ignoro, decidiendo que solo lo leería en cuanto llegara a su casa, así en caso de que fuera de algún colega, tendría excusa para no volver. ¡Pero que listo era!

El resto del viaje se la paso tarareando y teniendo pensamientos felices. Llegó frente a la puerta de su residencia y la abrió.

-¡Shinobu-chin, ya llegué!-Exclamó alegre, pero lo único que lo recibió fue el silencio.-¿Eh?-Se preguntó confundido. ¿No que su novio iba a estar ahí? ¡Pero si se lo dijo como más de diez veces! "¡Miyagi, en cuanto vuelvas del trabajo te estaré esperando con la cena!". Si, no había duda. Bueno… más o menos je.

Pero igualmente, el profesor comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

-¿Shinobu? ¡Shi-no-bu! ¿A dónde se habrá metido este chiquillo?-Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Y Ahí lo recordó. "¡El celular!"

Corrió hacia la mesa en donde lo había dejado y lo tomó. En la pantalla se leía que el mensaje que había recibido era de Shinobu, y se pateó internamente mientras lo abría, para luego leerlo en voz alta.

-"Miyagi, hay problemas, mi familia se enteró." ¿Mmm? ¿Mi familia se enteró? ¿Su familia…?-Abrió los ojos con todo al darse cuenta.-¡Se enteró! ¡Maldición!

Buscó a su novio en la agenda y comenzó a llamar.

Tut…

Miyagi movía un pie nerviosamente.

Tut…

-¡Rayos Shinobu, contesta!

Tu…

-_¿Miyagi?_-El joven se oía nervioso.

-¡Shinobu, que suerte que contestas! Por favor dime que tu mensaje no quiere decir lo que yo creo que quiere decir.

-_Lo siento Miyagi, pero si es eso. ¡Todos están como locos! ¡No quieren escucharme, y me tienen encerrado!_

-Shh, tranquilízate. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Pedirle a Shinobu que se tranquilizara. ¡Ja! Si el estaba más nervioso que el propio adolescente de seguro.

-_Bueno, pues…_

Entonces, se escuchó como se abría una puerta, algunos gritos y luego como alguien se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

-Shinobu, ¿Qué sucede?

-_Hola Miyagi. Tanto tiempo._

Maldición, ese obviamente no era su novio.

_¿Y que tal? Yo creo que no sé jeje. Bueno depende de ustedes si lo continuo o no. La verdad esto es solo un prólogo, pero espero que los próximos capítulos sean más largos._

_¡Please, dejen review! Y si son con sugerencias mucho mejor n.n._

_Los saluda,_

_Hikari Sparda._


	2. Y las cosas ahora están así

_HOLA! Aquí yo, volviendo después de no se cuanto tiempo con un capi más largo que el anterior. Y miren que en vez de actualizar la otra como dije que haría, sigo con esta jeje._

_No puedo creer lo bien que esta historia fue aceptada! Uau, uno de mis mayores éxitos (snif snif). Gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos para continuar con esto, y espero no decepcionar a nadie con lo que viene (de veras que lo espero je)._

_Dedico esto con mucho cariño a todas las personas que me dejaron review, a las que no pero igual lo siguieron y todos lo que me esperaron. La verdad es que no soy de esos autores que actualizan muy rápido… y creo que se dieron cuenta jeje._

_Bueno, aclaro que "__**Junjou Romantica**__", no es de mi creación, sino de_ _Shungiku Nakamura, y hago esto solo por diversión (de veras que no gano nada haciéndolo)._

_Ojala les guste!_

Miyagi se subió a su auto completamente nervioso y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Algunas de las personas que pasaban por el estacionamiento se lo quedaron viendo, pero ignorando a todas y cada una, arrancó y salió del lugar con un único destino en mente.

La residencia Takatsuki.

No pudo andar dos cuadras que el semáforo se puso en rojo. Golpeó el volante con un "¡Maldita sea!", y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la cabeza.

A ver, había que tranquilizarse y analizar la situación. No podía ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?

Pues… la familia de su novio, y este por cierto solo contaba con dieciocho años recién cumplidos y era diecisiete años menor que él, acababa de descubrir su relación (y no de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado, cabe destacar). Además, no era de menor importancia el hecho de que su pareja anteriormente hubiera sido su cuñado, y su "suegro" (suponía que ya podría llamarlo así… de nuevo) era el director de la universidad en la que trabajaba. Y, como si no fuera poco, ambos eran hombres, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo viera ese tipo de relación la familia de Shinobu.

Oh claro, todo era perfecto.

…

…

…Era un perfecto desastre. Ya podía ir cavando su tumba.

-¿Y ahora como arreglo esto?-Murmuró para si con un aura negra rodeándolo.

-Flashback-

-¡Rayos Shinobu, contesta!

Tu…

-_¿Miyagi?_-El joven se oía nervioso.

-¡Shinobu, que suerte que contestas! Por favor dime que tu mensaje no quiere decir lo que yo creo que quiere decir.

-_Lo siento Miyagi, pero si es eso. ¡Todos están como locos! ¡No quieren escucharme, y me tienen encerrado!_

-Shh, tranquilízate. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Pedirle a Shinobu que se tranquilizara. ¡Ja! Si el estaba más nervioso que el propio adolescente de seguro.

-_Bueno, pues…_

Entonces, se escuchó como se abría una puerta, algunos gritos y luego como alguien se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

-Shinobu, ¿Qué sucede?

-_Hola Miyagi. Tanto tiempo._

Maldición, ese obviamente no era su novio.

-Takatsuki-san-Respondió Miyagi sintiendo como el corazón se le paraba. Rayos, no sabía como seguir.

-_Hay que hablar_-El hombre sonaba serio, el sarcasmo que había usado hace unos segundos y la amabilidad que solía tener para con él habían desaparecido.

-Takatsuki-san, yo…

-_Ahora. Te espero_-Y colgó, dejando al profesor en blanco por unos momentos.

-Fin del Flashback-

El sonido de las bocinas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado. Arrancó, y siguió su camino, aún pensando en como arreglar ese desastre.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que no iba a ser fácil.

_¡Ding dong!_

Listo, ya había tocado el timbre, así que ahora solo faltaba esperar. Logró respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

Sorpresivamente, la misma Risako fue quien lo recibió.

-¡Risako! Este… Buenas tard…

-Mi padre te espera en su estudio-La respuesta fue cortante. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar antes mencionado, a pesar de que Miyagi se sabía el camino.

La mujer no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del recorrido, y el hombre podía notar que se encontraba MUY molesta. Bueno, la entendía. Después de todo, si el hubiera tenido un hermano o hermano menor que saliera con una persona casi veinte años mayor que él o ella, por poco y se arrancaría los pelos de la cabeza.

Ni hablar si esta persona era tu ex.

Finalmente llegaron. Risako tocó la puerta, y un hombre mayor que ella abrió: Takatsuki-san. Se hizo a un lado y con una seña le indicó que pasara. Risako se retiró, y ambos hombres se quedaron solos.

El lugar en si era acogedor. Contaba con una gran ventana al fondo, algunas bibliotecas y un gran escritorio. Solo que hoy parecía algo más oscuro, o quizás solo era su impresión. Takatsuki-san fue a sentarse y le hizo un gesto a Miyagi para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez acomodados, hubo silencio, más las palabras del mayor no se hicieron esperar demasiado.

-Miyagi, una pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Esto descolocó al otro, dejándolo en blanco unos segundos.

Al oír el ruido de un auto entrando a su residencia, Shinobu se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, esperando ver a Miyagi a través de esta. Efectivamente, el auto era el de su pareja, y el de pelo negro estaba bajando del vehículo. Notó que este se tardo algunos segundos parado antes de avanzar, pero luego comenzó el viaje hasta la puerta de entrada. El joven intentó llamar su atención golpeando el vidrio y llamándolo, pero sus esfuerzos no tuvieron resultados.

En cuanto el profesor desapareció de su vista, Shinobu chocó su frente contra el frío cristal en señal de derrota, y así se quedo, hasta que unos diez minutos más tarde, alguien entró a su habitación, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver quien invadía su espacio.

Risako se acercó hacia el escritorio de su hermano y ubicó sobre él una bandeja con un plato de fideos, un vaso de lo que el joven creyó era jugo y cubiertos.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, ya que no quisiste bajar a cenar-Su voz, al contrario de lo que Shinobu esperaba, sonó suave.

Sin embargo, eso no lo calmó.

-No gracias.

-Pero Shino…

-He dicho que no, gracias. En estos momentos no tengo hambre-Y una vez dicho esto, se giró para volver a mirar por la ventana. Gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer.

Risako suspiró y fue a sentarse en la cama de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero Shinobu sabía que su hermana no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que ya un poco harto, le dijo:

-¿No piensas irte? Quiero estar solo.

-Shinobu, soy tu hermana mayor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Pues con tu reacción de hoy no me diste a entender eso-Replicó el joven. La mujer simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Pero no ves que esto es una locura!-Risako se paro de la cama.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡You jamás va a olvidarse de esa persona que lo ata al pasado!

-Que no es…

-¡Se lo que te digo! ¡Lo viví en carne propia, Shinobu! ¡¿No piensas en como se ve esto? ¡Ambos son hombres! ¡Y tarde o temprano, vas a darte cuenta de la realidad, y eso va a lastimarte tant…!

-¡Basta!

Para este punto, Shinobu se había dado la vuelta para encarar a su hermana. Y esta pudo notar que lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir.

-¡Que tu matrimonio con Miyagi no haya funcionado, no significa que a mi vaya a pasarme lo mismo! ¡Yo sé que él me quiere, logré que él me amara! ¡Y que tu molestia sea que su matrimonio no funcionara, no es problema mío! ¡Si todavía lo quieres, ¿Por qué lo engañaste?-Risako no podía hacer más que mirar a su hermano desahogarse-¡Cuando me enteré de su compromiso, yo no dije nada! ¿Por qué cuando lo logro…? ¿Por qué no lo aceptan…?

Las lágrimas ya caían descontroladas por las mejillas del joven. La mujer quiso acercarse a su hermano, pero fue rechazada.

-Vete-Ella no se movió-¡Ya lárgate!

Esta vez, Risako le hizo caso.

-Es una lástima que no quieras entender, hermano.

Al salir, él escuchó como cerraban su habitación desde fuera. Claro, mejor prevenir que no fuera a intentar verse con Miyagi, ¿No? Ahora que este estaba en la casa.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Shinobu fue directamente a recostarse sobre la cama, y como por cuarta vez desde que contacto con Miyagi, recordó como se habían dado las cosas.

Como la verdad había salido a la luz, por así decirlo.

-Flashback-

Shinobu volvía a su casa después de las clases. Iba algo enojado, ya que se había olvidado su teléfono antes de salir, y por culpa de ello, en vez de ir directamente a lo de su pareja, tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y fue directamente a la mesa de café del living, pero al llegar la encontró vacía. Frunció el seño. Estaba seguro de que lo había puesto ahí, sin lugar a dudas.

-Shinobu- Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre, encontrándose con su hermana mayor mirándolo seriamente.

-Ah, hola Risako. Se que dije que no volvería hasta más tarde, pero olvide mi teléfono. ¿No lo has visto…?

-¿Por qué hasta tarde?

-Saldré con un amigo-Entonces vio que su celular estaba en la mano de su hermana-Esto, ¿podrías dármelo?

-Y solo para asegurarme, ese amigo, ¿Se llama Miyagi?

Shinobu se puso pálido. Se acercó veloz hacia su hermana para sacarle el aparato, pero esta no se dejaba.

-¡Dame eso Risako!

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

Finalmente, el joven se hizo de su teléfono y miró la pantalla. Allí, un mensaje abierto de Miyagi que había llegado cuando el no estaba. Debía de haber sonado, y su hermana, al ver quien lo mandaba, no hizo más que leerlo.

"_Entoncs Shinobu-chin, nos vemos por la noche! Tmbn t quiero. Bsos."_

-¡¿Cómo siquiera te atreviste a revisar mis cosas?-El pánico se estaba apoderando del chico.

-¡¿Te estás viendo con Miyagi? ¡Shinobu, pero que te pasa por la cabeza!

-¡Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!

-¡Shinobu…! Ya que, papá viene en camino, y…

-¡¿Le dijiste?-Shinobu se metió el aparato en el bolsillo-¿Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza Risako?

-¡El bienestar de mi hermano!

-¿Más bien no serán celos?-Y dicho esto, salió corriendo a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró a su padre con las llaves en la mano.

-Fin del flashback-

Miyagi miraba al mayor con confusión. ¿Lo primero que le preguntaba era el por qué? ¿Nada de "¡Como siquiera pensaste en tocar a mi hijo!" o "¡Como pudiste tenerlo en tu cama!"

Aunque, sinceramente, confiaba en que no conocían nada sobre esto último.

-¿Cómo?

-Que por qué, Miyagi-Repitió el mayor-¿Fue tan terrible lo que sucedió con Risako? ¿Nos guardas algún rencor por eso?

Oh. Ahora veía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Disculpe Takatsuki-san, pero esta malinterpretando las cosas…

-¿Y entonces por qué otra razón estas con Shinobu?-Miyagi podía notar que el hombre intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero le costaba.-Porque yo no puedo encontrar algun…

-Porque lo quiero-El de pelo negro se sorprendió de lo poco en que tardo en admitirle al padre de Shinobu la razón-Lo quiero,-repitió-y esto no es un simple capricho ni nada por el estilo. Takatsuki-san, esto va muy enserio.

Silencio.

Miyagi no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sin dirigirse la palabra, pero sin desviar la mirada del otro. Finalmente, fue el mayor quien lo rompió.

-No lo acepto.

Eso fue un golpe muy duro.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Miyagi, te das cuenta de que podrías ser su padre? Shinobu apenas está comenzando a entender lo que es la vida de adulto. ¿Cómo se que por intentar ir a tu paso, él no se vaya a saltar etapas muy importantes de su crecimiento? Y lo siento, pero no puedo simplemente creer lo que me dices, después de todo lo que pasó entre tú y Risako…

-¡Takatsuki-san, creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que no hay rencores con respecto a eso!-Miyagi no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a alzar la voz.

-De veras lamento que las cosas con esta familia tengan que terminar así, You Miyagi-La seriedad en la voz del otro alertó al profesor-A partir de ahora, nuestras relaciones en la universidad me temo que serán meramente profesionales, y espero que no me entere que busca a Shinobu.

-¡No pue…!

-Debo pedirle profesor, que acepte esta decisión. Y, que por favor, se retire de mi casa.

_Y esto fue todo por ahora! _

_La verdad, no quise poner a nadie en la familia de Shinobu como malo, porque no me parecen ese tipo de personas. Poniéndome en su lugar, personalmente yo no se como actuaría, y en estos momentos están pasando una situación que no saben manejar (pobrecitos). Igualmente, planeó alguna que otra cosa por parte de Risako, porque se me hace imposible eso de que ya no sienta nada por el lindo de Miyagi…_

_Y ahora (si no les molesta), tengo algunas preguntas jeje :_

_Este… yo no he leído el manga, solo los dos primeros episodios de este, por lo que no se que pasa con la madre de Shinobu. En el anime directamente no la ubico en ningún momento, y sinceramente no recuerdo si se la nombra, pero si en el manga esta… me podrían decir? Es que no quiero poner algo como que esta muerta y luego resulta que había ido de viaje… _

_Otra, que como ya les dije, solo leí los dos primeros capítulos del manga, pero algo que me llamo la atención y de lo que no encontré respuesta, fue que solo Misaki y Usagi-san conservaban esos nombres. Los demás (Takahiro, Hiroki, Sumi-senpai, etc.) tenían otros. ¿Alguien sabe el por qué?_

_Bueno, y ahora ya no los molesto más. Si tienen alguna que otra sugerencia, no duden en ponerla, que será bien recibida!_

_Se despide con cariño,_

_Hikari Sparda =). _


	3. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

_Hola! Aquí yo, volviendo a la carga, después de bastante. Lo siento MUCHO! Sobretodo porque se que hay bastantes que siguen esta historia (aún no entiendo mucho por qué, pero igual me alegra =D). Y aunque pudieran ser pocos, los abandoné y no se justifica. Pero mi vida se comienza a complicar… y eso me deprime._

_Ahora, dejando de lado todo esto, quiero agradecer a TODOS los que siguen esto, independientemente de que dejen review o no, porque hace que quiera continuar y que me remuerda la conciencia cuando no lo hago. E intentado responder los comentarios que me dejan, pero se complica. Sepan disculparme u.u ._

_Sobre lo publicado anteriormente, creo que hay cosas que aclarar: lo de los nombres, parece que era la traducción. So, no problem. Ahora, lo de Shinobu._

_Al parecer, vive en el edificio de Miyagi y yo ni cuenta._

_Este… volví a mirar los episodios del anime y no encontré en donde se aclara esto. En los primeros episodios Takatsuki-san le pide a Miyagi que si Shinobu se puede quedar con él porque no estará y este no quiere estar con Risako. Aunque esto es el principio así que esto no cuenta. Pero en la segunda temporada, Miyagi llama a Shinobu y atiende Risako, y creo que él podría haberse levantado, caminar un poquito y ver que le pasaba al castaño claro. Por todo esto es que llegue a la conclusión de que Shinobu no vivía como vecino de You, sino en donde su familia. Y así lo voy a escribir, lo siento. _

_Respecto a lo de su madre, en el anime los presenta el padre ¿No? Por eso… bueno, ya saben. _

_Yo no me baso en el manga para escribir esto, ya que no voy a leerlo por ahora. Es peligroso tenerlo en mi casa… Ustedes entienden…_

_Sorry por si los personajes quedan fuera de su personalidad, voy a intentar que no pase tanto._

_Igualmente, muchas gracias por todas las sugerencias y por remarcarme los errores. Es importante para mí._

_Intenté hacer líneas separadoras… porque en los otros capis no me salían. A ver si alguien me enseña porfa… se lo agradeceré mucho!_

_Ahora si, si todavía tienen ganas, a leer lo que importa!(¿Eh?) _

-A ver Usagi-san, repasemos: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que tenemos este problema?-Suspiró Misaki a su celular.

-Porque Aikawa es una loca.

-ERROR. Porque NO terminaste tu trabajo a tiempo-Le remarcó el castaño y oyó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

Hacia dos días, la editora del peliplata había llegado hecha una furia al hogar de ambos, porque el escritor le había prometido un trabajo para DOS DÍAS ANTES QUE AÚN NO ESTABA ESCRITO. Y por eso, ahora había comenzado a acampar en el living del lugar. Conclusión: Usagi-san estaba recluido en ese sector de la casa, con solo la posibilidad de ir del salón al baño y viceversa. Por ende, nada de "entrenamiento" con Misaki. Y eso lo frustraba TANTO.

Y ahora, mientras Aikawa-san leía el boceto, Akihiko había sacado el teléfono para llamar un momento a su Misaki… que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Si, otra área prohibida para el escritor.

-Había cosas más importantes-Refunfuñó Usami en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Pasar tiempo contigo es importante.

El universitario se sonrojó. Admitía que comentarios como esos lo hacían sentir bastante bien… pero ese no era el punto ahora.

-¡Usagi baka, corta y ponte a trabajar!

-Pero cariño…

-Nada de cariño, nadie te salvará ahora de donde tú solito te metiste.

Silencio.

-¿Y si te prometo "compensarte"? Tú me entiendes, a mi manera.

-¡Eso sería algo que yo debería ofrecerte! ¡Yo, a diferencia de ti, no caigo con esas!

-…-

-…-

-¿… Me lo ofrecerías?

-¡Arghhh!-Gruñó el castaño colgando.

A los dos segundos el celular estaba sonando otra vez.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo cansado.

-No me respondiste.

Misaki quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared en ese momento. ¿Cómo había terminado con alguien como Usagi-san…?

-No.

-¿No qué?

-¡No lo haría!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no, y punto!

-¡SENSEI!-Esa era Aikawa, sin lugar a dudas-¡Cuelgue el maldito teléfono y póngase a escribir AHORA!

Acto seguido, Misaki escuchó un forecejeo, algunas maldiciones, ¿algo sobre Suzuki-san? Y un gran golpe. Luego, la comunicación volvió.

-Hola Misaki-kun, lamento interrumpir su conversación-Se disculpó la mujer.

-Ah, esto, no se preocupe Aikawa-san, entiendo perfectamente.

-¡Ay Misaki-kun! ¿Cuándo dejarás de tratarme de usted?-Se preguntó con dramatismo.

-Lo siento, es que es difícil desacostumbrarse-El joven sonreía avergonzado. De lejos, se escuchó un "¡Si yo no puedo hablar con Misaki, menos tú!" de parte del escritor.

-¡Vuelve al trabajo sensei!-Exclamó la mujer-Lo siento Misaki-kun, debo colgar. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-Si, seguro.

-¡Genial! ¡Hasta pronto!-Y Aikawa colgó.

Misaki se recostó en la cama y suspiró, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se podían oír perfectamente los gritos desde abajo. ¿Qué estarían pensando los vecinos? Bueno, seguro ya estaban acostumbrados de mucho antes que él llegara.

Estuvo así por quince minutos hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Si volvía a ser Usagi-san (como las últimas veintitrés veces) juraba que bajaba a obligarlo a trabajar él mismo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Misaki?-Definitivamente ese no era su novio.

-¡Shinobu!-Exclamó incorporándose. Hacia algunos días que no oía de su amigo. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, al ingresar el más joven-¿Qué hay? ¿Todo bien?

-No, nada-Misaki se sorprendió, ¿Qué podría tenerlo de forma tan negativa?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó sin pensarlo, después de todo, así era él.

-Todo acaba de derrumbarse-Respondió el otro-Siento llamarte y transmitirte mis problemas, pero de veras lo necesitaba.

-Descuida, yo te escucho.

-Esto… ¿Te estoy molestando?

-¡Para nada!-Aclaró Misaki rápidamente-Somos amigos, ¿No? Quizás no de hace mucho, pero lo suficiente para tenernos confianza, ¿Verdad?

Silencio.

-Si, tienes razón-Del otro lado, Shinobu sonrió.

-¿Te parece que nos veamos en alguna parte? Mejor que el teléfono, creo.

-¿Esta bien esa cafetería de la última vez?

-Por supuesto, ahora salgo. Te espero allí.

-Muchas gracias Misaki-Ambos chicos se despidieron y colgaron.

El castaño se colocó sus sandalias, una campera, tomó su bolso, celular y llaves y bajó. Inevitablemente, tuvo que pasar por el living, el cuál estaba lleno de libros por todas partes, papeles tirados (en uno le pareció ver su nombre, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello), tazas de café y restos de la cama improvisada de Aikawa. El escritor y la editora se encontraban sentados en el sofá discutiendo algo de forma "amistosa", pero al ver a Misaki se detuvieron.

-¿Misaki? ¿Piensas salir?-Preguntó Usagi-san.

-Si, voy a ver a un amigo-Respondió el joven acercándose a ellos. Inmediatamente, Akihiko se envaró.

-¿Quién?

-¡Sensei, por favor! ¡Déjelo ser!-Gritó Aikawa, y ambos volvieron a comenzar a discutir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinobu caminaba al lugar en donde se encontraría con su amigo aún pensando por qué lo hacia. Ese no era su estilo, para nada. Además, aún no tenía tanta confianza con Misaki… pero es que sus otros amigos más cercanos estaban en Australia, con su familia imposible y… bueno, Miyagi estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Aunque no es como si pensara hacerle mucho caso a su padre respecto a ese tema.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban complicadas. Salidas bastante vigiladas, en la universidad estaba el tiempo estrictamente necesario y NUNCA solo. Ahora había podido salir sin mucho problema porque no había nadie en su casa.

Comenzaba a dudar que ya tenía dieciocho… lo trataban como a un crío.

Igualmente, cada vez que tenía oportunidad llamaba a Miyagi y hablaban por bastante tiempo… pero últimamente el pelinegro se estaba cerrando, y se daba cuenta. ¿Y si Miyagi se estaba olvidando de él? Como ahora ya no podía estar con el profesor…

-Debo dejar de pensar estupideces-Murmuró para si mismo. Miyagi no se olvidaría de él. Por lo menos no tan fácil. Después de todo lo que había hecho, no lo tiraría así no más.

Ahora debía concentrarse en hablar con Misaki, porque TENÍA que desahogarse. Quizás lo tachara de loco rápido por lo extraño de su relación pero… ya que. O tal vez hasta pudiera ayudarlo…

Llegó al lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas exteriores, a pesar del frío. Misaki no se veía por ningún lado. Pidió un café y espero.

A los diez minutos el castaño apareció apurado.

-¡Shinobu, siento haberte hecho esperar! Pero tuve algunos problemas…-"Con un escritor sobreprotector y su editora asesina".

-No hay problema. Siento haber pedido algo sin esperarte.

-Ah, no es nada. Igual, tomé algo no hace mucho-Misaki sonrió y se sentó en frente-¿Y? Había algo que querías contarme ¿No?-Shinobu dudo unos segundos y el otro lo notó en seguida-¡Si no quieres, no tienes que…!-Comenzó a aclarar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Problemas con… mi familia-Dijo. Misaki lo miró confundido.

-¿Problemas?

-Si. Ellos, se enteraron de algo… que aún no debían saber.

-¿Era muy problemático?

-Bastante.

Misaki esperó a que Shinobu se decidiera a continuar.

-Misaki, antes que nada, tienes que saber algo, porque se que no todos lo aprueban y quizás tu tampoco. Y si es así, prefiero dejarte fuera de esto.

-Puedes contármelo-le animó el otro. El castaño claro suspiró.

-Soy gay-Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

Silencio. Shinobu bajó la vista al no recibir respuesta. La verdad, ya se esperaba esto, pero…

-Eso no es para tanto-Alzó la vista y vio al castaño sonriéndole algo apenado-La verdad es que yo, bueno, también lo soy… aunque más que nada podría decirse que soy bisexual, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro…-Shinobu lo miraba sorprendido, Misaki se ponía cada vez más nervioso-¡Bueno, ese no es el punto! Estamos aquí para hablar de ti. Etto… puedes continuar.

El otro sonrió levemente. Un peso de encima menos.

-Mi familia se enteró de la relación que llevaba con otro hombre… y aunque no les importó tanto el tema de mi sexualidad… bueno, es que esa relación iba a ser mal vista desde el principio. Igual pensaba decírselos tarde o temprano… pero no todavía…

-Shinobu, ¿Por qué entonces era tan terrible la relación que llevaban?

-La lista es larga.

-No te preocupes, seguro no es tan terrible como la mía je je.

-Estuvo casado con mi hermana mayor, Risako, es más grande por diecisiete años y ahora es mi profesor… ¿Misaki?

El castaño estaba pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡¿Todo eso? Sinceramente, entendía a su familia… un momento, se suponía que estaba del lado de su amigo. Bueno, podría ser peor ¿cierto? Además, quién era él para juzgar…

-Ya veo el por qué… espera un segundo ¿Profesor dijiste?

Shinobu asintió.

-¿Eso significa que es uno de nuestros senseis?

Takatsuki volvió a asentir.

-Si te digo quién es… ¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie?

-Claro que te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí.

-You Miyagi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paso la mano por el cabello suspirando con fastidio. Y es que ya no lo aguantaba más; cada vez que se cruzaba al padre de Shinobu en el trabajo, este apenas lo miraba y contadas eran las veces en que lo saludaba. Además, comunicarse con el chico era cada vez más complicado, y las oportunidades parecían escasear demasiado.

-Profesor Miyagi- Lo llamaron desde atrás, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Ya van casi dos semanas en las que esta más pensativo que de costumbre, y no es que sea malo, en realidad todo lo contrario, pero no es común en usted.

-Ah Kamijou… ¿Otra vez exagerando con las cosas?- Le respondió el profesor, usando ese tono que tanto molestaba al castaño. -¿O quizás las cosas en casa no van bien y entonces quieres consolarte conmigo? Y como no te presto la atención de siemp…

-¡Argh! ¡No se ni para que me preocupo por usted!- Gritó dándole con un diccionario "pequeño" en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Cariño, se que entre nosotros las cosas se enfriaron, pero no es para tanto!

-¡CÁLLATE!

Hiroki se alejó, en dirección a su escritorio, refunfuñando cosas sobre su infantil e inmaduro colega. Miyagi sonrió. Hacerlo enojar era divertido. Pero ahora había cosas más importantes.

O sea, su relación con Shinobu Takatsuki.

¿Qué hacer? En un principio, la idea de estar a escondidas le pareció adecuada. Una vez que se había enamorado de tal forma no quería separarse… pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que el adulto aquí era él. Y debía pensar en lo mejor para su pequeño.

Por eso últimamente estaba considerando en terminar con todo de una vez, para que su Shinobu-chin dejara de sufrir. ¿Qué más daba si él se consumía solo en su apartamento? Ya lo había sufrido unos cuantos años con la muerte de sensei… podría volver a soportarlo. Era lo mejor. Además, su novio aún era joven, podría olvidarlo y encontrar a alguien más adecuado para él, que no le trajera tantos problemas. Si, eso sería lo mejor…

Pero era horrible tan sólo pensarlo. ¿Cómo siquiera haría…?

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió e intentó calmarse. Pero era imposible. Imaginar a su Shinobu en manos de otro, besándole, intentando complacerlo, diciéndole que le amaba a él…

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza ¡¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Se suponía que era solo de él! ¡Nadie más podía tocarlo!

…

…

…

Definitivamente, sería mucho más difícil que con sensei.

_Ok… Espero que después de tanto tiempo, esto no haya sido un completo asco… me esforcé! No miento!_

_Si me dejan un review seré feliz! =) Y continuaré antes de que pasen como seis meses! _

_El próximo será más interesante (Espero)._

_Me despido antes de que me maten!_

_Saludos!_

_Hikari Sparda._

_P.D: Voy a ver si puedo volver a subir el capi anterior, porque vi que se cortaron muchas frases. Siento eso!_


End file.
